Shimmer
by Scarlite
Summary: Ela Via as coisas de uma forma totalmente oposta aos outros. Era a coisa mais bela que eu poderia imaginar. Eu sabia desde principio que mudaria tudo em meu mundo. E não foi diferente. Ela era um pouco de luz, que na escuridão, fazia toda a diferença.
1. Chapter 1

O mundo pode ser um lugar bem estranho. Mesmo com todas as diferenças, e com tanto tempo convivendo com elas, ainda não podemos nos acomodar a vida de uma maneira plena. Há sempre coisas a impedir o conforto de "caber".

Não posso dizer que os eventos que passo a narrar foram de alguma forma motivo de sofrimento, ou desajustamento. Bem, em muitos momentos, talvez...

Não sou um homem extraórdinário, que fez grandes coisas pela humanidade; esta poderia ser uma historia sobre alguém assim; talvez valha mais a pena você ler sobre algum lobisomen dando dentadas por aí.

Falo aqui sobre o amor e a necessidade de ter alguém especial do lado, alguém que pode ser comparada ao oxigênio, ao brilho mais explendido... Sentir que sua vida só é completa com aquela pessoa: Isso pode ser um jogo perigoso; a existencia é uma jornada de alto risco; não pelo que fazemos, mas, pelo que deixamos em aberto para trás.

Ela vivia em um mundo diferente. Via as coisas de uma forma totalmente oposta aos outros. Ela era a coisa mais bela que eu poderia imaginar. Eu sabia desde principio que ela mudaria tudo em meu mundo. E não foi era um pouco de luz, que na escuridão fazia toda a diferença.


	2. Chapter 2

Era um dia chuvoso quando ela chegou à fazenda. Estávamos discutindo sobre o projeto da casa da árvore. Emmet como o mais velho queria fazer tudo do jeito dele, mas eu e Alice não permitiríamos isso.

– Eu sou o irmão mais velho, eu que decido como vai ser. Seus pirralhos!

– Nunca que eu vou deixar você fazer do seu jeito Emm, você vai deixar tudo feio.

Alice dizia isso tentando inutilmente roubar a folha de caderno que o cabeçudo segurava no ar. Ali, muito mais baixa que o irmão não conseguia pegar o rudimento de planta, que o bisonho segurava.

– Emmet! A mãe disse para construirmos a idéia juntos, você tá sendo idiota!

Tentei argumentar. O peso da palavra "idiota" pareceu causar uma ira a mais no meu irmão, que num ímpeto me empurrou contra uma montanha de feno.

– Não se mete, seu bobão, você não pode me chamar assim!

Quando olhei para minhas mãos notei que as havia ralado na queda, e, com os olhos molhados avancei em cima de Emmet com uma raiva descomunal. Nós nos engalfinhamos na lama como dois porcos. Era um absurdo o fato de eu querer derrotá-lo em uma disputa desse gênero.

Emmet foi por dois anos seguidos eleito o melhor jogador da liga de futebol americano durante a faculdade. Considerado o atleta do ano na última temporada. E não foi a toa. Desde criança era muito forte. Além de ser dois anos mais velho que eu e Ali.

Não éramos muito de brigar. Mas, você sabe irmãos sempre arranjam um jeito de se desentenderem. Algumas vezes, nunca se entendem de fato. É como tentar forçar a convivência pacífica de um cordeiro e um alce. Têm o mesmo gênero, porém, em algum momento as diferenças se pronunciarão.

– PAREM, PAREM! – Alice choramingava tentando nos separar, mas, acabou caindo no chão como um morango velho. E como é típico de meninas, começou o chororô.

Logo minha mãe apareceu para pôr ordem naquela confusão. Vi apenas o avental tremeluzindo ao vento frio. Caí perto dos seus pés, e mesmo de ponta a cabeça, pude ver a expressão zangada do seu rosto. E eu sabia bem o que aquela expressão significava, e era uma palavrinha bem desagradável para mim: C A S T I G O.

– Parem já com isso vocês dois. – Ela falou com assustadora calma. Não precisava gritar para nos fazer parar qualquer traquinagem. Bastava um olhar de desapontamento ou reprovação, e lá estávamos nós nos sentindo as piores criaturas do mundo.

Alice correu e abraçou as pernas da mamãe. E eu tentei me levantar, notando finalmente, as condições em que estava: sujo dos pés a cabeça. Emm não parecia melhor que eu.

– Os dois já sabem a conseqüência de brigar um com o outro não?

De cabeça baixa, apenas assentimos, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava: Humilhação e punição.

O fato é, deixem-me explicar melhor, que Esme tinha o costume de forçar-nos a pedir perdão um ao outro por qualquer coisa que ela considerasse ofensivo. Odiávamos isso! Eu confesso que preferia mil vezes mais castigos, orgulhoso como sou.

Quando me lembro dessas coisas, não posso evitar pensar como é infinitamente mais interessante e sábia a infância. Os rancores eternos não duram mais que um dia. As crises nunca resistem a uma brincadeira, e o bem maior é a diversão. Muitas vezes hoje, adulto como sou, sinto falta da minha mãe me obrigando a abraçar Ali ou Emm a força.

Nossos rancores duram uma vida, as rupturas são eternas em muitos casos. O orgulho deixa as escolhas muito mais restritas, nada parece mais tão simples até mesmo as coisas mais tolas é motivo de separações...

Com apenas um aceno leve de queixo, me voltei contrariado para o Emm. Ele retorceu o nariz enquanto me abraçava, derramando lama no meu cabelo em sua blusa já tão enlameada.

– Agora me digam o porquê de estarem se engalfinhando como dois porcos na lama? São os meus filhos?

Ninguém resistia a esse olhar condenador de Esme. Logo estávamos mesmo envergonhados. Ficamos em silêncio, sem ânimo para falar.E lá estava ela de pé, com as mãos nos quadris nos dando a última ordem do dia:

– Vão já os dois! Pro banho! Depois quero explicações

Mal minha mãe fechou a boca, ouvimos meu pai buzinar na entrada da fazenda em sua picape vermelha. Aquela maldita lata velha fazia tanto barulho que nem entendia o porquê de se anunciar com outro som.

Ele buzinou novamente como se quisesse nos avisar algo mais. Eu não entendi nada. Nem mamãe, pois ela nem se moveu.

Era um código que tinha o meu pai e minha mãe. Sempre que ele trazia uma visita ou algo bizarro, ele a avisava para não a surpreender.

Lembro-me de certa noite que ele trouxe um filhote de urso na caçamba. Foi a noite mais empolgante da minha vida! Mas, Esme ficou irada. Queríamos ficar com o animal, - inclusive meu pai – mas, fomos forçados a deixá-lo no zoológico da cidade na semana seguinte.

Mas, naquela manhã havia algo diferente. Não sei; algo no ar mudou com a chegada dele. Não sabia eu que TUDO na minha vida mudaria depois daquele dia. Vi quando ele estacionou aquele troço enferrujado na frente da entrada da casa. Descendo, deu a volta e parecia desprender algum objeto do banco ao seu lado. Fiquei ainda mais curioso quando o vi erguer um embrulho grande de panos. Alice foi a primeira a iniciar uma corrida na direção do papai. Olhei para Emmet questionadoramente ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto começava também a andar calmamente em direção ao jardim da frente, onde agora papai caminhava cuidadoso e até meio atrapalhado. Alice o alcançou agarrando as suas pernas.

– Oh! Oi pequena! Cuidado, o papai não pode deixar isto cair! – Ele olhou então para a mamãe que parecia meio apreensiva, como se já soubesse do que se tratava e estivesse com receio de nos revelar.

A princípio pensei se tratar de algum outro filhote. Mas, então, porque Esme estaria com aquele cuidado todo?

– Esme, querida, venha aqui e traga os meninos! – Ele gritou já da varanda da frente. Todos nos olhamos entre si,

– Vamos.

Seguimos Esme, vi aparecer entre os arbustos e as plantas, atrás do corrimão branco da escadaria, uma mecha de cabelos chocolate, bem curtos, agitados pelo vento como penugens delicadas.

Alice já estava mais que ansiosa, tagarelando enquanto olhava a ação do papai de bater os pés no assoalho para retirar a sujeira.

Mas, afinal o que era aquele embrulho? Que tipo de animal tinha cabelos? E porque meus pais assumiam agora um ar grave?

Minha mãe olhou para o papai com entendimento estendendo as mãos para alcançar o invólucro de tecidos. Ergui meus olhos e ela me pareceu branca como neve, e meio assustada. Os grandes olhos castanhos profundos e brilhantes, observando de um modo estranhamente consciente tudo ao seu redor. Estava muito frio, e papai a cobriu melhor enquanto a passava para Esme. Era um bebê.

Um bebê!

Meu Deus! Meus pais teriam adotado uma criança? Sem nos contar?

Meus pensamentos tomaram eco pelas expressões dos meus irmãos.

A pequena menina moveu-se graciosamente em nossa direção. E o ato foi como uma bola de neve em minha cara. Ela era branca e tinha olhos muito profundos. Estranhamente profundos para alguém da idade dela. Como se carregasse segredos. Isso aliado ao leve rubor e o sorriso com pequenos dentes, fazia uma composição interessante.

Ela fitou minha mãe e, por alguns momentos parecia que seus olhos tinham perdido o foco. E eles foram crescendo e ficando mais e mais brilhantes, e isso me encantou, até que vi uma lágrima escapando. Fiquei mais confuso ainda com o que aquela garota falou depois:

– Mom!


	3. Chapter 3

O que aquilo significava? "mamãe"? Todos ficaram estáticos por o que me pareceram longos minutos. Até que a pequena correu a mão de encontro ao rosto da minha mãe, que parecia encantada com a criança de mais ou menos um ano que segurava.

Eu e Alice fizemos uma carranca. E o Emmet continuava ali parado como uma estátua inútil. Ora, tínhamos sete e nove anos, era normal sentirmos ciúmes e confusão diante daquilo tudo. Como meu pai e mãe tiveram coragem de adotar uma criança sem nos comunicar?

Papai percebendo aquilo tudo, pigarreou levemente, olhando direto para a mamãe, que se abaixando beijou Alice a acenou levemente para mim e Emmet.

Alice agarrou a ponta do avental de Esme, alternando olhares entre papai e nossa mãe. Ela devia estar tão perdida quanto eu e o Emm, que desde a nossa disputa nem uma palavra deu.

– Oh, meu Deus Bella! Minha querida! Você deve ter passado por tanta coisa. – Minha mãe chorava silenciosamente enquanto se dirigia a garota.

Esme acariciou seus cabelos, olhando em seus olhos:

– Não meu bem, eu sou sua tia. Irmã da sua mãe. – Falou como se a menina pudesse entender alguma coisa. Estranhamente, parecia que sim. E ela tomou um pouco mais de ar, olhando para Carlisle como quem pede auxílio.

– Venha cá Bella. Vou te mostrar a casa. Seu quarto será o mesmo de Alice, olha ela ali, sua prima. – Ele falou animadamente, acenando para nossa direção, já com a tal Bella nos braços. A menina fitava minha mãe ainda. Como quem descobre um tesouro. Percebi que Esme estava desconcertada com tudo. Como quem é pega de surpresa.

– Ela vai viver conosco? – Emmet fez a pergunta que agora percebi, deveria ter sido a minha também desde o início.

–Vai sim Emm. A partir de agora, Bella fará parte dessa família. – Carlisle soltou essa confirmação solenemente, mas, com uma naturalidade até engraçada dado o absurdo da situação. Não estava tudo bem. Era uma criança nova, um bebê, vindo... Vindo de onde?

– De onde ela veio? – Olhei para o meu pai com interesse. Ele moveu minimamente os pés olhando para mim, depois para mamãe.

– Mas, como assim pai? Ela vai ficar no meu quarto? – Ali parecia zangada. E nem percebeu a mudança no assunto, ter seu quarto ocupado por uma criança estranha devia ser o pior para ela.

Finalmente a mamãe voltou a funcionar normalmente, Bella agarrou com suas mãos o pescoço do papai e fechou os olhos encostada com a cabeça na bochecha provavelmente gelada de Carlisle. Esme pegou minha irmãzinha no colo.

– Vai ficar com você sim Alice, até organizarmos um quarto novo para Isabella.

– Mas, mamãe...

– Sem mais, ela é sua prima, logo vocês farão amizade. Ela será uma companheira de brincadeiras! – as mães sabem ser concisas e doces ao mesmo tempo, o que significava derrota total para nossos argumentos contrários.

Aquilo pareceu animar um pouco mais a pirralha. Que se aproximou do nosso pai, e dando um pulo se apresentou:

– Oi Isabella, sou Alice Cullen prazer! – Estendeu a pequena mãozinha. Mas, a nossa "prima" mal reagiu a empolgação da Cullen mais elétrica.

– Alice sua idiota, ela é um bebê! Como você espera que ela responda? - Emmet destacou o óbvio absurdo da situação.

Esme reprovou a frase do meu irmão, meneando a cabeça.

– Ela pode entender Emm, ela é um bebê sim, mas, já tem um ano, nesta idade vocês já entendiam quase tudo que se passava.

Foi a vez de meu pai entrar na conversa:

– Bella olhe, sua prima. - Alice deu alguns pulos ao redor da menina, que soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada infantil. E os adultos pareceiam derreter com aquilo.

– Ela não fala pai! – Interferi. Às vezes os adultos eram bem bobos. Olhei para Bella que descansava a cabeça no pescoço do meu pai, parecendo cansada, fechou os olhos.

Carlisle mexeu os ombros fazendo com que a menina abrisse seus grandes olhos, focando-os em Alice.

Ela estendeu a mão e apenas tocou os cabelos de minha irmã, como se estivesse encantada. Alice soltou uns risinhos, satisfeita pela "apresentação".

Papai entrou em casa com Bella ainda no colo. Eu fiquei parado como um bobo no meio do jardim esperando pela explicação que nossa mãe nos daria.

– Venham cá crianças, preciso conversar com vocês. – Esme se sentava no batente da entrada nesse momento, e tudo que eu queria era uma explicação sobre tudo. apai e

– Quem é essa menina estranha mãe.

– Emmet não fale assim meu filho. Ela é filha de minha irmã, vocês nunca a conheceram por que, desde que se mudou, não entrou em contato conosco. –Nós a cercávamos extremamente perplexos com as notícias.

– Mas, porque morar com a gente mamãe? Cadê a tia? Ela morreu? – Emmet, como sempre o mais direto.

A mamãe abaixou a cabeça, e vi que ela tentava esconder o choro de nós.

– Não chora mamãe. – Alice abraçava.

– Emm seu imbecil fez a mãe chorar! – Eu manifestei minha frustração pela idiotice do meu irmão.

– Não é isso querido. É um assunto muito chato para vocês. Olhem: O que importa é que Bella é parte da família e nós vamos cuidar dela. Preciso da ajuda de vocês para fazê-la se sentir bem, okay?

Concordamos um pouco relutantes. Eram mudanças muito grandes acontecendo, então, foi perfeitamente normal nossa reação diante do fato de uma menina de repente passar a fazer parte das nossas vidas.

Quando entramos em casa, mamãe foi preparar o lugar onde a tal Bella ficaria. Alice não parecia mais tão infeliz em ter que dividir o quarto com uma estranha.

Nesse ponto havíamos nos esquecido até das ordens de Esme, ainda estávamos todos porcalhões sujando o tapete. Que ela nem visse. Discretamente puxei a manga da camiseta de Emm.

– Vamos pro banho Emmet antes que a mamãe perceba. – Mostrei as manchas que nossos sapatos fizeram no assoalho.

Saímos de fininho enquanto Alice sentava em frente a TV.

Horas depois e vários quilos de lama a menos, descemos as escadas já limpos e trocados para o almoço. Meu irmão não dera mais uma palavra depois do incidente com a nossa prima. Eu sabia o que isso significava; ele estava querendo me pedir desculpas, mas, se debatia um pouco ante a perspectiva de dar o braço a torcer.

– Ed, me desculpa por ser um idiota. A gente vai construir a casa juntos certo? Prometo que vou ser menos cabeça dura.

O Emm tinha uma qualidade que era absurda para alguém da sua idade. Ele era muito humilde. Sempre depois das brigas ele que nos pedia desculpas. Chegava a ser engraçado: Ele era o mais velho, o mais forte e, mesmo assim, não forçava a superioridade. Na verdade essa atitude dele deixava-nos mais culpados do que se ele nos forçasse a pedir perdão ou algo assim.

Ele me estende sua mão, e eu olho para ela sem entender muito bem o porquê daquela formalidade entre nós. Ele inclina seu queixo, como quem aponta para algo e olha para mim e para sua mão pendente. Timidamente, aperto a palma. Como quem pensa direito, ele me puxa em um abraço quebra ossos.

Apesar do tamanho, na verdade ele é um irmão carinhoso conosco. Procurava nos defender de qualquer provocação dos meninos maiores. É um bom irmão.

Um pouco constrangido pela demonstração de afeto, ele pigarreia e me chama com aceno a descermos as escadas. Quando ele se vira, dou um pequeno sorriso.

Então descemos as escadas de madeira escuras como olivas, recobertas pelo carpete vermelho, sobre os quais Alice fingindo-se de rainha descia em suas brincadeiras de pequena. Éramos obrigados a servi-la como escudeiros. No fim era muito divertido.

Ouvimos sons vindos da sala de estar e nos dirigimos pra lá. Eram o pai e a mãe paparicando a garotinha. E eu respirei fundo, emburrado mais uma vez.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá bege de Esme, enquanto o papai lhe dizia com sua voz calma e expressão serena de sempre, que agora nós éramos sua família. Mas, como eles esperam que uma criança de um ano entenda uma coisa daquelas. No lugar dela estaria gritando e esperneando pelos meus pais. Em uma casa estranha, com pessoas estranhas...

– Bella querida, estes são seus primos: Emmet – Ele deu um passo à frente cumprimentando nossa prima com um aceno de cabeça. – Alice, - Ela apenas olhou na direção de Bella e lhe sorriu timidamente. – E Edward. – A pequena garotinha olhou para mim então, e eu fiquei meio perdido com o escrutínio. Não sabia como agir, fiquei estranhamente nervoso, confuso com a situação. Ela continuava prendendo meus olhos com os seus, de repente, ela se esticou em minha direção quase tombando no chão. Minha mãe se aproximou segurando-a pelo tronco; a pequena me olhou por um instante, mas, não nos meus olhos. Ela focava outras partes de mim: o cabelo, os pés, os desenhos de minha camiseta, por fim observei ela se prender neles. Parece que gostara da cor verde e do tom esquisito e detestável do meu cabelo, pois, do nada puxou uma mexa dele.

Ela parecia empolgada, como se tivesse descoberto alguma espécie nova de animal ou algo assim. Senti-me desconfortável e me afastei.

Com meu ato ela pareceu se focar na realidade, então, inclinando-se um pouco, também se afastou.

Ela olhou para o chão com uma cara de choro, finalmente agindo como uma criança normal em um lugar estranho, com pessoas estranhas.

– Tudo bem querida. – Disse minha mãe com seu tom maternal. Isso me deixou um pouco enciumado. Alice já havia tomado lugar ao lado de mamãe, tentando chamar a atenção da nossa prima, que continuava com olhar no chão. Percebi que ela estava como fascinada pelos padrões indianos do tapete.

– Vamos almoçar então? Estou morto de fome! – Meu pai levantou-se e foi para a cozinha

Mamãe que ainda segurava Bella nos braços, permaneceu sentada na sala conosco.

– Carlisle, antes vá até a garagem e traga a cadeira de Alice para Bella.

Ficamos os cinco para trás, olhando para o chão.

– Então pequena, você é nossa prima, agora você é parte do clã. – Emmet se aproximou de mamãe e Bella. Ela era muito quieta, o que era estranho para um bebê. Emmet usou as palavras que o papai usava quando se referia à família Cullen. Eu nem sabia o que significava.

Animação parece passar nos seus grandes olhos castanhos. Então o inesperado acontece, novamente: Ela estala uma garagalhada e estende-se para Emmet e o abraça, fechando os olhinhos. Emm fica meio perdido no início, mas, depois coloca seus longos braços ao redor da pequena figura. Apertando-a.

Quando meu irmão a solta, ela começa a soluçar baixinho, e sinto vontade de chorar também. Não sei por que, nem de onde veio isso. Só sei que naquele momento, me segurava para manter o choro dentro de mim. Era muito estranho. Minha mãe começou a confortá-la.

– Não chora Bella, a gente vai cuidar de você agora. – Era a vez de Alice que havia se acomodado no chão de frente para seu objeto de fascínio **- **Bella -, se manifestar. Senta-se no sofá perto de Mamãe, Emm e da garotinha e coloca sua mão no ombro dela. Ela ainda chora.

E foi estranha a forma como todos nos sentimos desde então. Como se devêssemos protegê-la, como se ela fosse frágil. Apesar de ser estranha a forma como ela falava e se comportava às vezes, desde aquela manhã de julho, todos nos sentimos puxados para ela, como se fosse um imã que nos unisse.


	4. Chapter 4

O sol batia no meu rosto, e, relutante abri meus olhos que doeram com a troca do escuro pelo claro. Olhei para o radio relógio e vi que ainda era muito cedo. Cinco da manhã, de uma segunda-feira, feriado, e meus cobertores estavam bem mais atraentes que o frio de Forks. Com este pensamento escondi meu rosto no travesseiro esperando dormir pelo menos mais uns trinta minutos antes de o resto dos Cullen acordarem. Estava de folga do trabalho hoje, e iria aproveitar.

Podia, depois de meses, me dar ao luxo de dormir até mais tarde. Ainda mais, de aproveitar os olhos amenos de minha mãe pelos anos em que fiquei longe por causa da Faculdade.

Tive, porém, meus intentos interrompidos pelo som de madeira rangendo... No teto?

Mas o que que estaria fazendo aquele som? Como se alguém estivesse andando sobre a casa, e bem em cima do meu quarto. Ergui-me sobressaltado pensando se tratar de algum ladrão, tentando invadir. Pensei em chamar meu pai, porém ouvi uma voz feminina. O som entrava abafado pela minha janela entreaberta, por causa do vento e do farfalhar das folhas de árvores que contornam a residência. Ainda estava meio sonolento, e pensei se tratar de algum sonho ou alucinação. Voltando a descansar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, ouvi ainda mais claramente os sons.

Fiquei intrigado com aquilo, Alice com certeza não era. Jamais acordaria numa hora daquelas em dias livres de trabalho. Só podia ser uma pessoa... Aproximei-me, ainda meio dormindo, da fresta. Uma brisa gélida adentrou o quarto me causando arrepios, me fazendo puxar o edredom grosso de tonalidade azulada para me proteger. Acho engraçado a fumaça saindo da minha boca e nariz enquanto ponho minha cabeça para fora da janela. Será que é a Aretha tentando salvar o seu gato de cima do teto outra vez?

Meu sorriso se desfez quando vi a silhueta de Bella andando perigosamente próxima da borda do telhado, apenas de pijamas tremendo de frio, com os pés descalços. O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali?

Em um único movimento, larguei o cobertor e, meu corpo protestou pelo ato. Estava realmente muito frio, o que me fez ficar além de surpreso, preocupado com a minha prima.

– BELLA! O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AÍ EM CIMA?

Já estava com metade do meu tronco para fora, buscando um ponto de apoio qualquer para que eu também subisse, ela podia cair de lá, causando, com certeza, alguma fratura.

Coloquei a perna sobre o batente da janela pegando impulso até alcançar a borda de proteção superior, em seguida coloquei o pé na calha que rangeu terrivelmente, e agora eu pensava nas fraturas que seriam infligidas também a mim.

– Vim ver o nascer do sol! – Ela disse simplesmente. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo uma pessoa sair no frio, arriscar-se no alto de um prédio apenas para desfrutar o amanhecer.

– Você pode me dizer por que está sem agasalhos? – Procurei abaixar minha voz, já que acordar a casa inteira só iria piorar tudo. Sendo minha mãe muito dada a histerias quanto às manifestações aventureiras da Bella.

Rapidamente, vários flashes de situações em que Bella se colocava deliberadamente em risco, correram como um filme pela minha mente:

_**Flashback**_

Aos 7 anos:

_– DESCE DAÍ AGORA BELLA!_

_Minha mãe gritava com a garotinha de sete anos que pendia perigosamente do alto de uma árvore. Emmet e Alice estavam na casa dos Hale, e eu havia ficado ajudando a mamãe na cozinha. Emm dizia que isso era "coisa de mulherzinha", mas eu gostava. Não só de ajudar Esme, mas, também de sentir os aromas da cozinha, o cheiro dos temperos e o sabor dos molhos que minha mãe sempre me fazia provar. Depois descobriria que isto faz parte do prazer e talento de cozinhar._

_– NÃO TIA ESME! VENHA VER! – Ela apontou um ninho de pássaros na ponta do galho. Eu fechei os olhos quando vi que ela se dirigia ainda mais para a ponta, na direção dos pássaros._

_– ME OBEDEÇA BELLA ISSO É PERIGOSO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Esme já se desesperava._

_Meu pai finalmente chegou com uma escada na tentativa de chegar mais rápido ao topo da velha acácia que ficava no alto da colina no quintal. _

_Eu fiz menção, várias vezes de tentar subir, sem que minha mãe me permitisse. Papai já estava quase alcançando a Bella quando de repente ela escorregou no galho fino e vi com terror enquanto ela caía estatelada no chão._

_Sorte sua que os galhos de arbustos absorveram o impacto, e ela ficou apenas com um braço engessado._

Aos 8 anos:

_ Era um domingo a tarde, e toda a família Cullen estava na cidade visitando o novo circo que passava por ali. _

_Todos, sem exceção estavam ansiosos e empolgados, já que eram poucas as atrações de Forks. Muitas crianças passavam por nós agarradas aos pais, aos pulos apontando guloseimas mais diversas oferecidas nos quiosques distribuídos pelo caminho para a tenda colorida._

_– Papai! Vamos ao tiro ao alvo – Por incrível que pareça não era eu ou Emm que pedíamos isto a Carlisle: Era Alice._

_Meu pai deu uma sonora risada, enquanto tentava conter o entusiasmo de uma Alice empolgada._

_– Isso é lá coisa de menina Alice! – eu adorava ralhar com ela. Era um de meus passa tempos favoritos!_

_– Eu não me importo nem um pouco – E, mostrando a língua, passou como um fogo por mim em direção ao tiro ao alvo._

_Bella estava muito calada, enquanto agarrava minha mão e a de Esme com força. Ela parecia um tanto inquieta, pela quantidade de pessoas circulando ao nosso redor. Em geral era assim quando saíamos para lugares movimentados._

_ Apertei sua mão quando um rapaz de aparentemente quinze anos esbarrou nela a caminho da banca de algodões doce. Ela se encolheu ao meu lado, escondendo o rosto em minhas costas._

_– Bells, não fica assim. São só pessoas – Cochichei, mas, ela não parecia apreciar muito a diversão da família. Mesmo quando Alice solicitou sua presença enquanto derrubava todos os alvos, se manteve agarrada ao nosso braço._

_– Vamos ver os animais meninos. – Mamãe, como sempre, mais animada do que todos nós ali. Ela puxou Carlisle até o cercado de animais. Eu a segui, curioso._

_– Provavelmente esses bichos estão desnutridos e pelados – Emmett bufou ao meu lado. E realmente os pobres animais estavam em péssimas condições. Havia um elefante, uma ema e um casal de ursos marrons._

_– Eu acho uma maldade transportar os pobres animais de um lado para o outro. – Mamãe falava desgostosa meneando a cabeça._

_– Também acho. Talvez eu devesse conversar com o veterinário do circo. Se é que eles têm um. – O instinto de veterinário do meu pai falando ais alto._

_– Vamos procurar nossos lugares e rebocar a Alice antes que ela leve o moço do tiro ao alvo a falência. _

_Íamos nos afastando quando Bella pareceu ficar colada no lugar. Ela olhava fixamente para os dois ursos dentro da grade precária, de proteção._

_– Vamos Bells. – Puxei levemente meu braço para que me seguisse, ela se desvencilhou e correu como uma maluca para a grade. E eu fiquei lá parado como um idiota pego de surpresa. Esse pequeno transe não durou mais que alguns míseros segundos. O que bastou para Bella escalar a grade do cercado dos ursos, que imediatamente se assustaram com a movimentação._

_– Ai meu Deus! – Cuspi a frase correndo em direção a ela._

_Rápida como nada, ela passava a perna pela cerca quase dentro do espaço dos animais, e, nessa hora eu entrava em pânico._

_– BELLA! BELLA DESÇA DAÍ SUA MALUCA! – Gritei, e ouvi minha mãe, que não havia se afastado muito, soltar um som abafado de susto._

_Subi a grade agarrando a sua jaqueta mas, não a tempo de impedir que ela tombasse para dentro do engradado. O alvoroço já se formara a essa altura e muitas pessoas se aglomeravam para ver o espetáculo. Eu vi que os ursos começavam a ficar realmente incomodados com a atenção e o barulho e sem pensar muito, pulei para dentro do cercado perto de Bella._

_– Edward me ajuda a soltá-los! – Ela dizia já se levantando e limpando as roupas._

_– Então era isso Bella! Pelo amor de Deus! Não podemos soltá-los simplesmente! Vamos ser devorados sua..._

_Mas, eu não pude terminar a frase. Quando olhei para ela, sua expressão me desarmou. _

_Um rugido interrompeu meu momento de comoção. Dois ursos bem irritados e estressados vinham em nossa direção e não pareciam nada felizes com a invasão repentina._

_– Ursinho amigo! – Eu falava enquanto escondia Bella atrás de mim. Movendo-me minimamente contra a grade. Mamãe gritava a alguma distância, e eu não ouvia meu pai._

_Podia ouvir as expressões de assombro da turba, minha mãe, Alice, a minha respiração ofegante, sentia as mãos de Bella em minha jaqueta, mas não senti e nem vi ou ouvi quando os tratadores junto com papai entraram no cercado e chamaram a atenção dos animais que já quase podiam me alcançar. _

_Um suspiro aliviado saiu de mim quando percebi que eles estavam sendo dissuadidos de nos atacar._

_– Essa foi por pouco! – Praticamente me larguei no chão enquanto o grupo de homens do circo prendiam os bichos em uma jaula menor. Papai se aproximou de nós pegando Bella no colo._

_Só agora eu percebia os machucados que tanto eu quanto ela ganhamos na queda. _

_Mais curativos..._

_Aos cinco anos:_

_– Seu imbecil! Me solta daqui!_

_Eu gritava do alto da oliveira no quintal dos Hale. _

_Estávamos passando o dia na fazenda vizinha enquanto minha mãe e pai iam até Seattle resolver algumas questões sobre a fazenda._

_– Não até você me pedir desculpas Cullenzinho. – James pronunciava as palavras com todo o sarcasmo do mundo._

_– Eu não vou pedir desculpas coisa nenhuma seu moleque idiota! – Eu detestava esse cara. Ele era filho dos Hale de Phoenix, e não havia santo no mundo capaz de fazer eu me dar bem com ele._

_– Já disse que esbarrei sem querer em você._

_Estávamos todos ao redor do lago, enquanto os outros estavam pescando na outra margem, eu, Bella e o tal James ficamos no lado oposto embaixo da sombra da oliveira. Acabei esbarrando nele derrubando-o no rio._

_Como conseqüência, ali estava, amarrado no alto da árvore por ele – muito mais velho e forte que eu. Bella havia desaparecido das minhas vistas durante o início da confusão. Ela passava o tempo inteiro manipulando o cubo colorido dela, era quase irritante. Ele estava largado nas raízes da árvore agora. Imediatamente, olhei para o rio preocupado._

_– Deixa de ser orgulhoso ou vai passar o dia e a noite aí. Ninguém vai perceber onde você está. – Abaixando-se lentamente olhando com ironia para mim, pegou um punhado de lama no chão e esfregou no meu rosto. Eu estava a ponto de explodir de tanta raiva daquele infeliz._

_– Seu imbecil, idiota! Me solta e briga como um homem.! – Eu sabia que apanharia sem dó, mas, um cara tem que ter coragem pelo menos, quando lhe falta força. _

_Foi quando ia abrindo a boca para replicar, que James foi atingido bem na cabeça. Cambaleando em seguida para frente, levou a mão à cabeça e vi o sangue bem vermelho escorrer. Ele olhou para trás e surpreso constatou a autoria do golpe: Bella, que consegiu levantar um pedaço de madeira, e como James estava agachado, bam!_

_– SUA PIRRALHA MALUCA! Você é louca! Olha o que você fez._

_– SOLTA O ED! – Ela era pequena e franzina, mas, nesse momento parecia bem maior._

_Sem pensar duas vezes ela se lançou sobre o James sem, contudo alcançar seu objetivo. Nem alcançava o rosto do garoto que no auge dos seus 16 anos parecia uma girava em altura. Ele a segurou pelos braços e empurrou para a margem do rio._

_– NÃO JAMES! – Gritei em vão. Bella não sabia nadar._

_– SEU IMBECIL ELA NÂO SABE NADAR – Ele parecia meio confuso pela paulada que levou. As gotas de sangue escorriam pelo seu rosto._

_Olhei para a água e vi brevemente Bella agitando os braços freneticamente. Comecei a gritar para que ele me soltasse e chamei Emmett, que, felizmente viu a movimentação._

_Bella quase se afogou, James levou cinco ponto na cabeça, e eu quase morro de susto._

_**Fim do Flash back**_

– Vou até aí ok? Não se mexa, por favor! – Pedi a ela enquanto tentava me equilibrar no telhado escorregadio.

Ela pareceu perceber o frio, envolvendo os braços ao redor do corpo esguio.

Fui caminhando lentamente em sua direção, tentando não olhar para baixo, e praguejando baixinho pelo frio que fazia, provavelmente pegaríamos um belo resfriado.

– Ed, não precisa vir até aqui. Você parece meio atrapalhado não?

– Se eu não for até aí você vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia, caindo, fraturando o crânio ou sei lá! Lembra do seu azar?

– Puff! Se eu ficar em um ângulo perpendicular ao telhado, dificilmente perderei o meu equilíbrio. Já você, todo torto desse jeito. – E ela ainda zomba de mim!

– Me deixa chegar aí que te mostro o que é torto, sua fedelha! – Nesse momento me contorci quase cedendo para a direita; agitei meus braços desesperado por equilíbrio e Bella apenas soltou uma risada, que logo conteve com as mãos. Dei mais um passo, contra a madeira que rangia com meus oitenta quilos. Um vento frio se assomou contra minhas costas, e eu praguejei mais uma vez baixinho. Quando estava bem próximo a ela estendi minha mão para que ela pegasse, mas, lentamente ela se afastou, fazendo com que a olhasse incrédulo.

– Bella não é hora de brincadeiras, está muito frio agora, e meu humor está uma droga! – A olhei com firmeza.

– Isso eu já percebi seu bobo! Olha! – Ela mostrou o nascente, e, neste momento o sol começava a despontar sobre a neblina noturna; e, devo dizer: Realmente era lindo ver aquilo daquela altura. Esqueci até o frio com o espetáculo que os tons amarelados teciam no céu.

– Nossa! – Não pude deixar de emitir a minha admiração. O que fez um sorriso ainda mais presunçoso ser desenhado no rosto suave de minha teimosa prima.

– Não falei! Nesse período do ano, o nascer do sol é mais bonito. Apesar do _Tempus Autumnus _fazer com que fique mais agradável permanecer deitado, como preguiçosos que conheço. – Como ela era pretensiosa e enxerida às vezes falando assim só para me provocar. Ela piscou para mim e abriu um daqueles sorrisos límpidos que ultimamente tem me deixado com uma sensação estranha no estômago.

Bella é linda. É quase um incesto eu dizer isto, mas, ela se tornou uma garota incrivelmente fascinante. As formas do seu corpo são sinuosas, apesar de ser magra. O rosto afilado, o nariz levemente empinado, o rosto sempre com um rosado delicado sobre o branco marfim, linda.

Foi impossível não sorrir de volta naquele momento, com os raios do sol nascente cobrindo seu rosto...

Estendendo-lhe a mão, falei suavemente,

– Venha.

Ela sorriu novamente e ergueu o rosto aspirando profundamente, quando expirou uma nuvem de fumaça saiu de sua boca. Rimos juntos.

– O que cheira tão bem? – Perguntei enquanto ela agarrava minha mão. Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, com a cabeça abaixada enquanto nos direcionávamos para o meu quarto (para a janela, mais propriamente).

– Não vai me dizer?

– A vida. – Respondeu simplesmente. Apenas meneei a cabeça.

Seus dedos estavam tão gelados como a própria neve. Ela inteira estava a ponto de congelar. E eu ralhei com ela novamente por aquela loucura.

– Calma! Edward, eu não vou ter hipotermia até que meu corpo inteiro fique frio, e minhas extremidades comecem a ficar cianóticas. – Ela falava palavras desconhecidas como se fossem comuns e conhecidas de todos. Constantemente tinha que lembrá-la de que o resto do mundo não sabia o que era "rubicundo", "fleumático" ou "incólume".

– Opa! – Ela olhou rapidamente para os pés e percebi o que significava "cianóticas": os dedos e a ponta dos pés estavam começando a ficar azul-arroxeadas. Arregalei os olhos puxando-a pela cintura.

– Sua maluca você vai ter uma hipotermia!

Não sei como não caímos tamanha a rapidez com que a reboquei até minha janela. Fiz com que ela entrasse primeiro, depois coloquei meu corpo para dentro, não sem antes ficar atrapalhado com a trava prendendo minha calça, me fazendo ir ao chão arrancando risos da futura defunta.

– Você ainda ri? – perguntei com ar de riso, porém ainda preocupado com o frio e sua desproteção. O fino pijama de algodão não era nem de longe suficiente para aplacar o intemperismo do clima.

Corri em sua direção, e ambos tiritávamos com o frio. A envolvi com o edredom e a arrastei para a cama.

– Você também está frio Edward. – Ela reclamou, se afastando quando coloquei minhas mãos ao redor da sua cintura, já deitados e enrolados.

– Você ainda reclama? Faz-me sair no frio, de madrugada, em um feriado... Ah! Poupa-me Bells! – Disse divertido, com a voz falsamente indignada.

– Tudo bem Ed, obrigada! – E me abraçou se aconchegando a mim. A essa altura estávamos encolhidos parcialmente sobre a cama. Senti um estranho arrepio na espinha. Atribuí ao frio dos seus pés encostando-se as minhas panturrilhas.

– Ouch! Bella que pés frios!

– Logo seus 36º irão restabelecer minha temperatura normal seu bobo.

– Hum... Senhora "sabe-tudo". - Bella soltou uma risada levemente tremida pelo tiritar. Passou a brincar com os pelos do meu braço, como sempre fazia, formando pequenos tufos entre os seus dedos.

Depois de um bom tempo em silencio, apenas esperando o calor do quarto e dos nossos corpos se tornarem confortáveis, ela iniciou a conversa novamente:

– Porque você sempre vai me ajudar Ed? Sabe que eu não vou me machucar de verdade.

Ela sempre me saía com aquelas coisas estranhas, "cheirar a vida", "compreender os ciclos..." E, como sempre eu não entendia nada direito. Entendê-la não era possível para mim, apenas protegê-la. Pra falar a verdade, achava aquelas suas estórias muito bobas. Mas, preferia atribuir a volumosa quantidade de livros que ela leu. Além de mim, Alice e Emmet, ninguém queria fazer amizade com a estranha Cullen. Eu sabia que a maioria – Principalmente das meninas – tinha uma inveja enorme dos elogios de que ela era alvo. Ou mesmo pelas suas pequenas esquisitices ou infantilidades.

– Porque você parece ter uma tendência incrível para não cuidar de si mesma Bella. Este parece ser meu trabalho, minha cara.

Ela abriu um sorriso, aninhando-se em meu pescoço.

– Você é meu melhor amigo Edward.

Forcei um sorriso. Aquilo não me soou muito agradável.

Sem mais palavras, e com o frio se abrandando, ela suspirou e depois de alguns minutos pegou no sono. E eu continuei ali, afagando seus cabelos, e pensando em quantas vezes aquela situação - ela dormindo comigo - já tinha acontecido. Porém, nunca havia sentido essa necessidade estranha de aquecê-la, de senti-la. Eu devo estar ficando maluco! Balançando a cabeça, tentando dissipar as sensações estranhas, beijei sua testa me preparando para voltar a dormir.

– Eu te amo Bells! – Sussurrei.

Ela nem se mexeu. E eu ri com aquilo.

Você não é só diferente, é especial.


	5. Chapter 5

O barulho inconveniente do despertador me acordou. Me remexi na cama esperando que o tempo de três minutos de disparo terminasse.

Abracei mais meu travesseiro que, por sinal estava bem quentinho nessa manhã, e deixei a inconsciência se espalhar.

Sussurros.

E o maldito despertador dispara novamente. Mas, o que diabos! Tateei a mesa de cabeceira com o braço que estava pressionado contra o travesseiro antes, procurando debalde o aparelhinho irritante.

Eu tinha certeza de que o tinha posto ali na noite anterior...

Risinhos e mais sussurros.

Ah que se dane.

Algo frio tocou então meu rosto. Algo frio e molhado. Abri meus olhos assustado, e dei de cara com um focinho preto e olhos amarelados,

– Maggie! O que você está fazendo aqui?

A cadela retriever com seu rosto caramelo e enorme focinho continuou lambendo-me o rosto.

– Pensei que não acordaria mais maninho! Juro que estava a ponto de chamar o papai pra te levar ao hospital, achei que havia entrado em coma. -

Alice estava sentada em posição chinês na minha cama, ainda de pijama e de meias com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Ergui meu corpo e me dei conta de que Bella havia adormecido comigo novamente, e era ela o "travesseiro" quente de antes. Cocei a cabeça confuso e esfreguei meus olhos.

– Que horas são? - Questionei Alice em meio a um bocejo, que fez minha voz engrossar umas tonalidades.

– São exatamente, 10:00 horas da manhã de um dia ensolarado, pasme! - Ela começava a se empolgar, e eu sabia perfeitamente, que a combinação Alice Cullen + feriado + sol raro em Forks = tortura em família.

Era seu costume mesmo quando estávamos ainda no ensino médio, arrastar-nos em seus programas de feriado sempre envolvendo acampamentos ou viagens a Seattle.

Era divertido, admito. Mas, depois de trabalhar a semana inteira, ninguém está preparado para o "pic" da minha irmã.

– Como é que ela não acorda com essa barulheira toda? - Ali questionou mais para si mesma, colocando suas mãos uma de cada lado do corpo pequeno.

Realmente, Bella tinha um sono pesado.

– Sinceramente, não faço idéia. - Olhei para minha prima adormecida ao meu lado. os cabelos cor de mogno cobrindo a maior parte do seu rosto. Ela agarrava displicentemente a barra do cobertor.

Maggie que havia descido para o chão em busca do meu tênis - seu mordedor favorito -, subiu novamente a cama, deslizando por baixo do braço de Alice se aproximou de Bella e começou a lamber-lhe a parte do rosto que estava à mostra.

Bella suspirou e começou a acordar.

Um enorme sorriso coloriu o seu rosto meio sonolento.

– Ola Maggie!- Ela abraçou a cadela e acariciou a cabeça marrom claro. Maggie deixou-se cair na cama ao meu lado, entre mim e Bella. - Bom dia pra você também. - Continuou o carinho mexendo na coleira vermelha e no pingente dourado com o nome "Maggie Cullen" seguido do nosso número de celular e da licença.

Entre os amores da vida de minha prima, nossa retriever com certeza era um dos maiores. Ela andava para um lado e para outro com a cadela e quando mais nova, passaria o dia inteiro - se a deixássemos - correndo com ela pela propriedade. Meu pai nos deu ela de presente no último natal de meu último ano no right School.

Demorou alguns segundos para que percebesse onde estava e que estávamos ali com ela. Se mexeu na cama meio sentando-se contra os travesseiros brancos. Tirou uma enorme camada de cabelos que lhe caíam no rosto, e Maggie acomodou-se sobre suas pernas, descansando a cabeça nas patas sobre o joelho esquerdo de Isabella.

– Olá! - Sorriu simpática, porém, como sempre com os olhos baixos, nesse momento fitando o movimento de suas mãos no pêlo de Maggie.

– Bom dia Bella adormecida - Alice se jogou em cima de mim quase esmagando-me e à pobre cadela no processo.

– Ahh! - gemi alto - Alice, se você quer ter sobrinhos um dia é melhor ter mais cuidado onde se joga! - Ralhei fingindo-me mal humorado.

Ela Tamborilou seus dedos no estômago como se estivesse pensando em algo incrivelmente importante.

Alice se transformou em uma bela garota. Eu sei, o uso do termo é meio indevido pela sua idade e tudo... Porém, para um irmão, é, digamos desconfortável ver uma irmã como uma mulher. Ainda reluto em admitir que ela é uma mulher independente e forte, madura o suficiente para se casar caso deseje.

Mas, por hora, deixo meu cérebro vê-la apenas assim, como uma garota. Já me bastam os _insights_ que tenho tido com Bella crescendo e tudo mais... Tive minhas quotas de crises de ciúme fraterno com Alice e sei que as terei com Bella também.

Meu momento de epifania começou quando o primeiro cara apareceu na nossa porta para levar minha irmã ao baile de formatura. Digamos que o pobre coitado teve que enfrentar três Cullens de braços cruzados e expressões taciturnas interrogando-o sobre suas intenções. Isto bastou para embargar encontros da jovem Cullen mais velha aqui em Forks.

Bom, Emmett sozinho já seria suficiente para assustar algumas dúzias de adolescentes com excesso de hormônios. Porém, melhor pecar por excesso de cuidados...

– Ora meu caro irmãozinho, está por acaso pensando em me dar sobrinhos. - Olhou sugestivamente para mim e para Bella, e eu corei fortemente na hora.

Ela adorava me tirar do sério, e, ultimamente a maneira preferida era juntando em sua imaginação fértil a mim e a nossa prima. A Alice era bem estranhas às vezes... Franzi o cenho e revirei os olhos.

– Cala a boca! - Ri e joguei um travesseiro em seu rosto.

– Estamos violentos hoje? O que você fez Bellinha? - ela se moveu rapidamente em direção de uma Bella distraída ainda com o movimento dos pêlos de Maggie.

– Eu o acordei cedo demais, provavelmente é por isso - Falou com monotonia na voz. Enquanto deslizava os dedos delicados pelo pescoço do nosso mascote.

– Humm... Como foi isso? Lembro-me de ouvir vozes e um baque surdo hoje cedo quando fui ao banheiro. Eram vocês? - Alice esticou os braços sobre a cabeça espreguiçando-se brevemente.

– Eramos sim. Bella queria ver o nascer do sol. - Me deixei tombar contra os travesseiros macios, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Ah, mas, como isso te envolve de alguma forma?

– Bem, ela queria ver de cima do teto. - Alice olhou para mim e revirou os olhos. Acenei levemente. Era comum esses comportamentos, nem estranhávamos ou nos assustávamos mais. Deixamos isto para Esme.

– E o "baque surdo" era seu querido irmão indo ao chão numa batalha perdida contra a tranca da janela. Isto enquanto trazia essa aventureira aí para dentro antes que congelasse. - Bella soltou um riso leve.

– Nenhum machucado dessa vez Bells? - Alice questionou.

– Nenhum! - Bella disse com orgulho enquanto sorria.

– Bem, hoje quero vocês bem dispostos. Vamos até La Push! - Alice bateu palmas animada.

Não eram muitos os divertimentos de Forks, essencialmente pelo nosso clima. Porém, as paisagens eram incríveis! Pessoalmente, amava o verde profundo e o tom escuro do céu me agradava, ao contrário da maioria da população.

– O clima está bom e podemos tirar algumas fotos para o Em. - Emmett havia se formado em medicina, e pretendia mudar-se novamente para cá, porém, estava detido pela residência médica e alguns estágios. Ultimamente, tinha pouquíssimo tempo, e só vinha em dias especiais, como natal ou ação de graças. Ele ligava sempre, e pedia fotos dos nossos programas de família.

Sim, somos uma família patologicamente apegada. Não nos culpe, somos poucos, temos que nos manter unidos. Bem, era o que meu pai dizia...

Eu decidira seguir o mesmo caminho de meu pai. Trabalhava com ele na clínica veterinária da cidade, e ajudava na administração das propriedades da família. Éramos há gerações donos da maioria dos pontos comerciais de Forks. Alguns estavam alugados e agora se viam pendurados em suas fachadas, vários e diferentes letreiros comerciais, entre cafés e lojas de conveniência eram mais de vinte prédios. Meu avô se orgulhava de ter sido nossa família uma das primeiras a povoar a região; ele junto com minha avó, lutaram para fazer da situação econômica da família algo estável, e nesse sentido tiveram realizados os seus intentos.

Até hoje, existe um memorial na praça principal com o nome do ancestral da nossa família, Athur Adam Cullen.

– Alie, não se anima muito, pois você conhece nosso clima.

– Que nada Ed, eu tenho tudo sob controle! - Seu tom era extremamente presunçoso.

– Ah, agora virou dona do tempo? - Ri abertamente de sua expressão. Logo uma carranca se formou em seu rosto por eu estar rindo dela. Ela acabou cedendo de sua falsa carranca e começou a rir comigo. Um terceiro som, gracioso e gostoso pôde ser ouvido também: Bella olhava-nos e ria também.

– Tá achando engraçado é? - Perguntei com tom fingido de indignação na voz.

Provavelmente ela interpretaria ao pé da letra... Quando olhei em seus olhos ela parou mais ou menos de rir, achando que eu estava falando sério. Essa capacidade de levar as coisas tão literalmente veio com Bella de "fábrica". Isso me irritava às vezes.

Quase sempre tínhamos que lhe explicar as piadas e as expressões. Era fácil para ela acreditar em qualquer coisa que a dissessem, por mais hiperbólico ou figurativo que fosse.

Mas, com o passar dos anos, aprendi a troçar disso; sobretudo porque era hilária a cara de culpada que às vezes ela manifestava.

Desenvolvemos uma linguagem de respostas bem peculiar. Assim como eu e Alice líamos um ao outro, Bella aprendeu - com um pouco mais de esforço e com ajuda - a diferenciar as coisas. Na maioria das vezes eu piscava um olho para ela, ou mexia uma sobrancelha para indicar quando algo era literal ou não.

Graças a intervenção em tempo oportuno, o "transtorno" de Bella era agora _quase_ imperceptível.

Minha mãe percebera bem cedo que Isabella não respondia como as outras crianças. Porém, nada muito grave. Ela era curiosa e ativa como qualquer criança; no entanto, era fascinada por objetos e partes de objetos. Poderia passar horas com um mesmo brinquedo; realmente se acalmava com uma melodia, para logo em seguida tornar-se agitada e mal humorada com outra.

Ela foi diagnosticada com Transtorno de Asperger por um psiquiatra de Seattle, mutismo seletivo por outro em Chicago e ainda como autista propriamente, pelo Dr. Chilton daqui mesmo de Forks. Mas, esses diagnósticos de nada serviram se não para deixar minha mãe histérica.

Por um maravilhoso golpe do destino, conhecemos através de um amigo do meu pai, uma psicóloga: Ângela Weber, que não só acalmou os ânimos, como também acompanhou por muitos anos Bella no seu tratamento. E os resultados foram bem mais que promissores. Bella não era autista, pois seu desenvolvimento era normal - salvo no quesito interação social. E sua aparente relutância em falar com pessoas que não da família, não era, necessariamente, indício direto de mutismo seletivo.

Ângela nos orientou a trata-la como a criança normal que ela era. Que não podia "encaixar" Isabella em nenhum diagnóstico fechado. Segundo ela isso não tinha nenhum valor para seu desenvolvimento. Ademais, conosco - sua família - Bella era amorosa, doce e muito bem comportada. O que era estranho às vezes; era como se ela sentisse que devia nos agradecer de alguma forma. O único problema era seu comportamento atípico às vezes; bem como sua excessiva distração e falta de jeito com os relacionamentos sociais. Ela tinha uma inteligência acima da média, muitas vezes assustando a todos nós. Ah! Sem esquecer que ela era _totalmente_ desastrada.

Pisquei o olho para ela, que logo caiu na gargalhada novamente. Ficamos alguns minutos em um silêncio preguiçoso.

Maggie pareceu se incomodar com a falta de movimento de nós três, e levantando-se começou a latir e a uivar sobre a cama. Enquanto olhava para o rosto rosto tranquilo de Bella próxima de Alice, eu percebi: Eu estava relaxado. Ali em casa novamente. Em um feriado com pessoas que amo. Minha vida era realmente boa.

– O que está acontecendo aqui em cima? - Acabamos atraindo minha mãe para nossa bagunça particular. Lá estava ela com seu típico avental florido e rosto amoroso, de pé a frente da porta e com as mãos nos quadris, da mesma forma que ficava quando tinha que nos pôr de castigo por alguma traquinagem

– O que esse cachorro está fazendo em cima da cama? - Mamãe se esforçava para manter a expressão séria. Porém, conhecendo-a bem, sabia que ela estava se divertindo com a cena: Seus enormes filhos e sobrinha comportando-se como crianças pequenas. O sonho de qualquer mãe coruja, e, posso dizer que Esme se encaixa perfeitamente no padrão.


End file.
